Amor en el aire
by eljefe2000
Summary: Tron es una pirata de los cielos que esta enamorada de volnutt, lo unico malo es que el es el bueno... con un poco de ayuda divina se le ocurre un plan para salir con volnutt... sin enbargo con muchos problemas de pormedio se arma un caos, un abogado y una medium, un angel y un robot, megaman de regreso - de la misma serie de historias de "un deseo de amor" denle una oportunidad


En un barco en medio del mar un grupo de piratas, conocidos como la familia bonne se encontraban robando a la gente todo lo que tenía...

-La familia bonne a venido a aligerar sus bolsillos- dijo una chica de pelo café y ojos verdes, de tez blanca y delgada, con unos aretes con la bandera de los bonne y un vestido rosa que hacia juego con la diadema que tenía y sus zapatos del mismo color con unas mayas negras y dos pulseras rosas igual que sus guantes, de unos 17 años de edad, que mide 1.64 m,con un cuerpo envidiable, iba sobre un robot verde muy atemorizante-

-Alto ahi tron- dijo un chico de la misma edad conocido por la gente como megaman volnut-

-¿Por que no sólo te unes a mi y olvidamos las peleas?- dijo tron haciendo otro intento por convencer al chico de que se uniera a ella-

-No lo hare- dijo megaman con una gotita de sudor por el echo de que siempre le preguntaba lo mismo-

Después de un rato los bonne se fueron sin nada y con la máquina de tron destruida

-Tendré que reconstruir a gustaf- dijo tron viendo a los restos de su máquina- Servbots- dijo tron viendo a unos seres que parecian echos de lego- al laboratorio- dijo alzando el dedo en dirección a una puerta dentro de la nave-

-A la orden señorita bonne- dijo el Servbot que siempre la acompañaba-

Después de que llegaron al laboratorio de tron se pusieron a reparar a gustaf... largas horas después de reparar a gustaf tron se sentó en una mesa donde tenía varios planos de máquinas, pero entre tanto papelerio, encontró un papel donde estava escrito con muchos corazones alrededor el nombre de megaman...

-Como desearía poder hacer que me quisieras- pensó tron viendo el papel- estúpida roll- dijo tron lanzando un Dardo a la foto de roll en su pared-

En ese momento se estrella algo en la parte de arriba de la nave de los bonne

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo bonne viendo a su servbot-

-Parece que fue arriba señorita bonne- dijo su fiel servbot #1 mientras veía a tron-

Tron subió y en la parte de arriba encontró a un chico tirado en completo K.O., este chico tenía el pelo café, tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, también tenía unos tenis negros con azul, tenía unos guantes negros con una E incrustada en los guantes, media 1.70 m y se veía de la misma edad de tron...

el chico comenzó a despertar en una especie de laboratorio.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto el chico muy desorientado-

-Estas en la nave de la familia bonne- dijo un pequeño servbot que estaba ahi-

-¿Un servbot?- dijo el chico viendo al robot y analizando el apellido que le habían dado-

-Si, ahora dime... ¿Que hacías en el techo de mi nave?- dijo tron sobre gustaf-

-Nada, sólo vine por que alguien me invocó- dijo el chico con mucho miedo-

-¿Invocarte?, ¿De que hablas?- dijo tron viendo al chico que ahora se encontraba viendo a gustaf-

-Bueno, yo soy un ángel del amor o heraldo de Cupido- dijo el chico viendo a tron- me dicen PJ, pero me llamo Shin Matsuki- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa de nerviosismo- quien me invoca se convierte en mi protegido y es cumplido cualquier deseo que pida, siempre y cuando no dañe a los demás- dijo serio PJ-

-Entonces... ¡Bienvenido a la familia bonne, joven Matsuki! Yo fui quien pidió ese deseo de amor- dijo tron bajando de gustaf-

-Valla, pero eres tron bonne, ¿no se supone que eres la mala aquí?- dijo PJ viendo a tron con curiosidad-

-Si, pero hasta yo tengo derecho a enamorarme- dijo tron viendo a PJ muy enojada-

-Ahora me dirás que quien te gusta es volnut, ¿no?- dijo como burla, pero se puso serio al ver la cara roja de tron- bien te ayudare con volnut, pero será más difícil de lo que crees- dijo viendo a tron con total comprensión-

-Gracias, pero aún no me has dicho como puedes ayudarme con el- dijo tron dudando del chico-

-Bueno, soy heraldo de Cupido, significa que puedo hacer uso de sus poderes- dijo PJ sonriendo-

-Eso significa que puedes hacer que me ame- dijo tron viendo el suelo-

-Si, pero para eso no necesito usar la magia- dijo PJ con una sonrisa burlona- sólo un plan que funcione, para eso necesito ayuda- dijo PJ sacando un libro azul-

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto tron viendo el libro de PJ-

-Es el libro de los héroes legendarios- dijo abriendo el libro y cambiando de página- es un libro cuyo poder me permite pedirle ayuda a cualquier ser atravez del espacio y tiempo- dijo parandose en una página con las letras azules- bingo- dijo sonriendo-

-¿Que es lo que harás?- Dijo tron viendo a PJ-

-Para cautivar a un hombre no necesitas mucho... pero para que un héroe se fije en ti, necesitas a alguien que piense como heroe- dijo haciendo aparecer una enorme llave dorada con un mango blanco y un colgante que parecia ser un angel- por el poder de kingdom hearts y el poder de mi corazón, padre tiempo, trae al primer bombardero azul del universo, trae aquí a megaman- dijo disparando un rayo azul al libro, haciendo a este brillar de un color azul muy intenso-

-¿Que es esa luz?- dijo tron cubriéndose los ojos-

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Donde estoy?- dijo un chico de unos diez años con los ojos cafés y un casco azul que dejaba ver dos mechones de color café, traía una especie de armadura y un cañón en su brazo derecho- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo megaman poniendo su cañón en posición de ataque-

-Tron, te presentó al primer megaman, megaman, te presentó a tron bonne, pirata de los cielos y única hija de la familia bonne, yo soy un heraldo llamado Shin y te e invocado con el libro de los héroes legendarios, estas a miles de años de tu época- le dijo PJ a los otros dos con aire de misterio-

-Tu tienes el libro legendario- dijo megaman sorprendido-

-Si, yo lo tengo, necesitamos tu ayuda para que una de tus reencarnaciones se enamoré de mi amiga tron- dijo PJ viendo serio al chico y guardando el libro en el morral que llevaba-

-Pero si ella es bonita, no veo por que necesita ayuda- dijo megaman viendo a la chica que ahora tenía la cara roja-

-Mega, ella es la mala, es un pirata de los cielos que volnut trata de capturar- dijo PJ haciendo entender al niño-

-Entonces, es más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo megaman analizando la situación- y si lo obligas a que tenga una cita contigo- dijo el pequeño niño tratando de ayudar- por cierto, si eres la mala... por que quieres que volnut este contigo, ¿eso no afectaría tu modo de vida?, además no detecto maldad en ti- dijo megaman viendo a tron con mucha curiosidad-

-Ella no es mala, sólo no conoce otro modo de vida- dijo PJ presionando un botón que tenía la insignia de los bonne-

-Supongo que el dinero hace que las personas buenas, hagan cosas malas- dijo el pequeño viendo con una sonrisa a tron-

-Bueno, con algo debo pagar las refacciones de mis máquinas- dijo tron viendo al pequeño con un tono rojo en sus mejillas-

-Bueno, primero ahi que conseguir la atención del héroe- dijo megaman serio mientras pensaba en algo-

-Ya me adelante a eso- dijo PJ mientras un servbot con una E en su pecho salía de su morral- tenshin, necesito que le lleves una carta a volnut-

-Si señor Shin, enseguida- dijo el servbot topandose con una sorprendida tron-

-Hola señorita tron, soy el servot #42, mejor conocido como tenshin, bueno, no la entretengo, debo trabajar- dijo el servot saliendo del lugar-

-¿Quien es el?- pregunto tron una vez que el servbot salió de la habitación-

-Servbot #42 y servbot #43, los dos robots que mi hermano y yo hicimos para que nos ayudarán, como un apoyo... sus nombres son un juego de palabras, yo le puse al mío tenshin y el le puso al suyo akuma- dijo pj sacando una piedra de color blanco con una L marcada en ella-

-Esa piedra para que es- dijo tron viendo a Shin-

-Es una piedra de invocación- dijo sacando otra vez la llave que uso para invocar a megaman- por el poder de kingdom hearts y el poder de mi magia, traed de vuelta a la vida al detective más grande de todos los tiempos- dijo lanzando el hechizo en la piedra-

Esta comenzó a brillar muy fuerte, sacando incluso uno que otro rayo, cuando al fin el humo se disipo un chico de unos diecisiete años estaba parado frente a ellos encorbado, tenía el pelo negro como sus ojos, y tenía unas enormes ojeras, vestía una playera de manga larga gris y un pantalón de mezclilla azul y no usaba zapatos o calcetines

-Si alguien sabe sobre estrategias y formas para que alguien caiga en nuestro juego... ese es L- dijo señalando al chico que ahora estaba incado mientras le sonreía al pequeño megaman-

-Hola, a mi me dicen L, pero pueden decirme ryusaki sino les gusta L- dijo el chico viendo a los tres chicos-

-Basta de formalidades, al grano, queremos un plan para atrapar a un héroe llamado megaman volnut que es un cyborg- dijo PJ viendo a L-

-Pues, pueden hacer que vaya a una trampa y luego..- dijo el pequeño megaman sin terminar-

-¿Por que no le dices si te puedes unir a el y luego siendo "buena" lo enamoras con ayuda de PJ?- dijo L viendo a bonne-

-Eso podría funcionar- dijo PJ viendo a tron-

En ese momento L desaparece

-No te preocupes, con invocarte otra vez volverá a ayudarnos- dijo PJ viendo que tron se quedó con cara de wath-

-Ya he vuelto- dijo tenshin entrando en la habitación-

-¿Y bien?- dijo PJ viendo a su amigo-

-Bueno, me pregunto de quien era y le dije que no sabía- dijo el servbot #42-

-Bien hecho- dijo PJ feliz-

-¿Para quien era la carta?- pregunto el pequeño megaman-

-Era para roll, le dije que si queria seguir viva, debía alejarse sentimentalmente de volnut- dijo pj viendo al pequeño megaman-

-¿Hay otra roll aquí?- dijo megaman viendo a PJ con interés-

-Si, pero no existe otro Dr. Light, ni otro Dr. Willie- dijo PJ viendo como el niño trataba de analizar todo-

-Bien, vamos a dejarle la nota a tu familia contándoles nuestro plan para que no vayan a echarlo a perder- dijo PJ dejando una nota-

Después de dejar la nota, tron, PJ, los Servots, megaman y la máquina gustaf, dejaron la nave de los bonne y se dirigieron al flutter... una vez ahi tocaron la puerta

-¿Quien?- pregunto volnut del otro lado de la puerta-

-Venimos buscando empleo- dijo PJ en forma de respuesta-

-¿Cuantos son?- dijo volnut al oír el plural "venimos"-

-Somos...- dijo PJ contandolos- 44, claro que si no contamos a los Servbots- pero en ese momento volnut abrió la puerta-

-¡Tron bonne!- dijo el bombardero azul viendo a tron-

-Oye, nos dejas pasar- dijo PJ viendo al pasmado chico-

-Si, claro- dijo megaman haciéndose a un lado-

-Entonces que volnut, si nos das empleo como diggers- dijo PJ viendo al joven héroe-

-¿Como se que no es un truco de la familia bonne?- dijo volnut desconfiando-

-Por que ellos partirán en la mañana, dejando a tron a mi cuidado- dijo PJ con mucha seriedad-

-Un sabio hombre alguna vez dijo "aveces hay que dar un salto de fe, la confianza viene después"- dijo el joven megaman tocando la mano de su reencarnación-

-De acuerdo, pero todo lo que encuentren en las ruinas se lo deben dar a roll, y nada de tratar de venderlo... y eso lo digo por ti tron- dijo volnut viendo a tron-

-Roger- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo-

- Ahora, los llevaré a sus cuartos- dijo volnut llevando a sus nuevos "amigos"-

Los puso en cuatro habitaciones vacías, una para tron, una para PJ, una para megaman y otra para los servbots... a la mañana siguiente volnut se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, sabiendo que roll y su abuelo aún no sabían de sus nuevos compañeros, estaba seguro de su decisión, ya que por la mañana tuvo un encuentro con los bonne, y esto pasó:

Flash back

-¿Que están haciendo?- dijo volnut viendo a los bonne-

-Decidimos dejar la piratería y volvernos buscadores como tu- dijo tiesel bonne mientras metía unas cosas a la nave-

-¿Y por que no se llevan a tron?- dijo megaman viendo a tiesel-

-Bueno, ella y sus amigos decidieron que queria aprender del mejor, yo no le vi problema- dijo tiesel subiendo otra caja a la nave-

-Nos veremos luego- dijo volnut viendo a los bonne-

-Sinceramente... no creo que nos volvamos a ver, cuida bien de nuestra hermana, es lo que más amamos en este mundo, ella es nuestro tesoro- dijo tiesel subiendo la última caja- espero que si nos volvemos a ver, también seamos buenos buscadores como tu- dijo tiesel- por cierto... me agradas como para cuñado chaval- dijo tiesel mientras la nave cerraba la puerta y despegaba perdiendo de vista a los bonne-

Fin del flash back

Al recordar esto último, megaman se puso rojo a más no poder, de sólo pensar en tron como slgo más se ponía rojo...

-Buenos días- dijo roll sacandolo de sus pensamientos-

-Buenos días- le dijo volnut como una respuesta a su saludo-

-Por que tanto alimento el día de hoy- dijo roll viendo todo lo que hizo volnut-

-Despierta al abuelo y se los diré a los dos juntos- dijo volnut apagado el fuego-

Después de que tanto roll como el viejo barril casket se encontrarán en la sala, volnut se preparaba para dar la noticia...

-Bueno, anoche mientras dormían... contrate a nuevos reclutas- dijo volnut viendo a su abuelo y roll-

-No veo el problema, después de todo hacia falta más personal- dijo el abuelo en forma comprensiva-

-Si, pero quiero que los conozcan- dijo volnut-

En ese momento sale PJ con un short azul y nada en la parte de arriba dejando ver al descubierto su pecho, el paso de los años lo había convertido en un hombre y ya no era el niño débil que ayudó a Rin y a Len a estar juntos... el empezó a tomar jugo que volnut hizo y luego se percató de la presencia de una sonrojada roll

-Gomenasai- dijo PJ rojo a más no poder y volviendo a su cuarto-

-Bueno, veo que ya conocieron a uno de los nuevos- dijo volnut apenado por el comportamiento de su nuevo compañero- roll, te agradecería si volvieras al mundo real- dijo volnut viendo a su distraída compañera-

-Claro, continúa- dijo roll viendo de nuevo a megaman-

-Ya, volví- dijo PJ ya cambiado y con su equipo puesto-

-Bueno, como decia, también contrate a otros más que creo serán de gran ayuda, unos se quedarán contigo roll, para ayudar con el mantenimiento- dijo megaman pensando en los servbots-

-oye volnut, ¿los demás no se han levantado?- dijo PJ viendo a megaman mientras sacaba un poco de sake que tenía en su mochila-

-No, si quieres ve a levantar a ese par de flojos- dijo volnut viendo a PJ con una media sonrisa-

-Roger, vamos tenshin- dijo mientras el pequeño servbot salía de atrás de la mesa-

-Si señor Shin- dijo el pequeño viendo con una sonrisa a PJ-

-Un servot- dijo roll disparando al pequeño-

-Hey, que quieres hacerle a mi amigo- dijo PJ alzando al pequeño antes de que le diera el disparo de roll-

-Esas cosas son los diabólicos ayudantes de los bonne- dijo roll viendo como ese chico protegía al servot-

-Dime que le ves de maligno a tenshin, es sólo un pequeño robot, si le haces algo a mi amigo me encargaré de que lo pague muy caro señorita casket- dijo PJ llevándose a su amigo-

-Creo que a la señorita roll, no le caigo bien- dijo el servbot viendo a roll roja de ira-

-Tranquilo, quien te cuida he- dijo lanzando al aire a tenshin-

-Es usted- dijo el servbot contento con su amigo-

-Vamos a levantar a los demás- dijo abandonando la habitación con su Servbot-

Roll ahora estaba confundida, como podia tomar algo que fue echo para el mal y convertirlo en algo bueno... además no sabía por que sus hormonas empezaron a trabajar cuando lo vio sin nada encima más que el short... unos minutos después de se fuera PJ con tenshin, regresaron con megaman que no traía su casco puesto ni su equipo, traía un mameluco azul y jugaba con tenshin-

-Oigan, no tan rápido que van a tirar algo- dijo PJ cuidando a los niños del grupo-

-¿Quien es el?- dijo roll viendo al pequeño megaman-

-El es mi amigo megaman, pero le digo de cariño mega- dijo PJ revolviendo el cabello de megaman-

-Usted, debe ser la señorita roll, me an dicho mucho de usted, me agrada señorita- dijo el niño sonriendo- pero si dañas a mis amigos, mi cañón de plasma no será muy amigable con usted- dijo el pequeño niño avanzando de regreso con sus amigos-

-Oye, megaman ve a despertar a la bella durmiente que parece sumida en el sexto sueño- le dijo PJ al pequeño megaman-

-Roger- dijo mientras iba a despertar a Tron-

En ese momento megaman le quitó el arma a roll por temor a que intentará matar a tron...

-Ya está despierta y viene para acá- dijo el pequeño-

-Entonces aparte de megaman juno y megaman volnut, existe este pequeño megaman- dijo el viejo barril casket-

-Así es, pero veran que mi amigo es mucho más joven en todos los sentidos- dijo el jefe mostrando al pequeño que jugaba con tenshin a los cochecitos-

En ese momento entró tron al cuarto... a diferencia de los demás, ella iba bien vestida y no traía su pijama

-Tron- dijo roll viendo a la mencionada con odio-

-Hola roll- dijo tron con la misma vista-

-Haber, las dos calmaldas- dijo Shin separando a las chicas- primero, van a ser compañeras... compórtense, segundo, tron, no debes molestar a roll, es su casa después de todo, y roll, no debes molestar a los invitados de volnut, eso es descortes, aclarado esto, que les parece si comemos- dijo PJ viendo a su estómago al decir la última frase-

-A mi me gusta la idea- dijo el viejo casket-

Se sentaron a comer y parecia haber un ambiente tenso, una vez que terminaron de desayunar se fueron a sus cuartos, menos volnut que estaba con roll lavando los trastes...

-No debiste tratar tan mal a los demás- dijo volnut viendo a roll-

-Como sabes que no es una trampa de los bonne- dijo roll viendo a volnut con suma seriedad-

-Por que yo vi cuando se iban- dijo volnut viendo seguro a roll-

-Y como sabes que no se ocultaron en otra parte de la isla- dijo roll dudando de sus nuevos compañeros-

-Por que revise toda la isla- dijo megaman recordando que el también dudo al principio-

-Sabes... mejor voy a mi cuarto a ver si averiguó sobre más islas- dijo roll mientras se iba de ahi-

Estaba avanzando al centro de investigacion cuando vio por la ventana del cuarto de PJ a megaman y a tenshin en el suelo y PJ hizo algo que la sorprendió, empezó a contar una historia, pero lo que contaba se mostraba en una nube azul enmedio del cuarto... roll no podia creer lo que veía, pero se sorprendió más al descubrir que no veía la nube con la historia, sino que veía al que la estaba creando... se sonrojo con este echo y se fue a su cuarto a meditar de lo que pasaba con ella, pero no podia nisiquiera echarse una siesta por que empezaba a tener sueños indecentes...

-Roll, ven al parecer encontramos unas nuevas ruinas, están en una isla llamada isla pingüino- dijo megaman viendo a roll acostada en su cama-

Se dirigieron al centro de control y aterrizaron en la isla...

-Bien, vamos chicos- dijo volnut viendo a su equipo recientemente formado-

-Esperen, yo quiero ir con ustedes- dijo roll con una armadura parecida a la de volnut pero en rosa-

-Yo no le veo problema- dijo volnut-

-De acuerdo- dijo PJ no muy convencido-

Se bajaron de la nave y fueron hacia el centro de la isla...

-Se supone que debajo de la superficie de la isla hay una villa, ahora es conocida como las ruinas pingüino- dijo volnut viendo a los demás-

-Y ¿que esperamos?- dijo PJ cavando un hoyo con un taladro-

Al llegar al fondo el piso debajo de el se derrumbó, en ese momento roll alcanzó a sujetarlo

-Tu mano no va soportarme, déjame caer- dijo PJ viendo que roll también estaba cayendo-

En ese momento Tron alzó a ambos evitando que cayeran al vacío...

-Debieron haber dejado que cayera- dijo PJ viendo el agujero- tenshin- dijo PJ hablándole al servbot en su mochila-

-Roger- dijo saltando en el agujero-

-¿Que tan profundo esta?- dijo PJ a su amigo-

- No esta tan hondo, unos 5 m- dijo el servbot-

-De acuerdo- dijo a su servbot- bien, vamos, que hay trabajo que hacer- dijo viendo a los demás-

En ese momento megaman, volnut y tron con su gustaf saltaron, pero...

-¿Que te sucede roll?- dijo PJ viendo a roll-

-No creo poder- dijo roll viendo el hoyo y pensando en la altura-

-Sólo sujetate- dijo PJ cargando a roll en brazos y saltando al agujero-

Al aterrizar dejo a roll en el suelo

-Bueno, hay que dividirnos por equipos de dos- dijo PJ viendo a los mencionados- Tron con volnut- dijo PJ-

-Y PJ con roll- dijo volnut-

-¿Y quien irá con mega?- dijo PJ dudando en dejar al pequeño sólo-

-Yo iré- dijo tenshin viendo a los demás-

- De acuerdo, cuida bien de mega- dijo PJ viendo a su servbot-

Después de eso cada quien se fue por su lado...

*¿Que le paso a esa villa?, ¿por que PJ tiene un servbot?, ¿que hay detrás del misterio que envuelve al pasado de megaman?, ¿Por que no dejo de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Y ¿por que roll no puede dejar de mirar a PJ?... ¿Tron logrará su plan?

Perdón por la tardanza con las historias, quiero aclarar que no he olvidado un deseo de amor, sólo que no se como continuarlo... Si tienen alguna idea ponganla en el fic de un deseo de amor, hice esta historia, ya que veía que había mucho rollxmegaman, así que decidi cambiar la rutina y hacer una de mis parejas favoritas tronxmegaman, sin más que contar me despido...


End file.
